hellokittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmmy Kitty
Charmmy Kitty (チャーミーキティ, Chāmī Kitī), who is Hello Kitty's pet Persian cat, is a character from Sanrio who debuted in 2004, alongside the Sugarbunnies. She was born on October 31st, the day that she was given to her before her's on November 1st. Her name comes from the word "Charm" as she wears a key-inspired necklace that leads to Kitty's jewelry box from the forest that she found. It was given to her because shiny, sparkly things are said to make her happy; bringing good luck to whoever wears it. Charmmy is also very cute, pretty, spunky, friendly, kind and polite, but sassy at times. Her trademark signature is a pink lace-trimmed bow worn on her left ear. Birthday Papa gave Charmmy to Hello Kitty. She doesn't have a real birthday, however her acclaimed "birthday" is on October 31st (Halloween); the day that she was given to her before her's on November 1st. Family and Friends Charmmy also has a friend named Sugar, a white Djungarian Hamster who is Kitty's pet, given by Dear Daniel, her boyfriend. He got his name after the color of his fur. She's often seen with him because they are best friends. She also has a younger sister named Honeycute, who has two bows, one on each ear. Gallery Sanrio_Characters_Charmmy_Kitty_Image015.jpg Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image014.png Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image013.png Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image012.jpg Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image011.png Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image010.gif Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image009.png Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image007.png Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image006.png Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image005.jpg Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image004.jpg Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image003.jpg Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image002.png Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty Image001.png With Friends and Family Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Chocola (Hello Kitty) Image001.jpg|With Chocola Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Sugar--Mille-Fuille Image001.jpg|With Sugar, Mille-Fuille Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Sugar--Mille-Fuille--Biscuit Image001.jpg|With Sugar, Mille-Fuille, Biscuit Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Sugar--Mille-Fuille--Tiramisu Image001.jpg|With Sugar, Mille-Fuille, Tiramisu Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Sugar Image009.jpg|With Sugar Sanrio_Characters_Charmmy_Kitty--Sugar_Image008.png|With Sugar Sanrio_Characters_Charmmy_Kitty--Sugar_Image007.png|With Sugar Sanrio_Characters_Charmmy_Kitty--Sugar_Image006.png|With Sugar Sanrio_Characters_Charmmy_Kitty--Sugar_Image005.png|With Sugar Sanrio_Characters_Charmmy_Kitty--Sugar_Image004.png|With Sugar Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Sugar Image003.png|With Sugar Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Sugar Image002.png|With Sugar Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Sugar Image001.jpg|With Sugar Sanrio Characters Hello Kitty--Charmmy Kitty Image007.jpg|With Hello Kitty Sanrio Characters Hello Kitty--Charmmy Kitty Image006.png|With Hello Kitty Sanrio Characters Hello Kitty--Charmmy Kitty Image005.png|With Hello Kitty Sanrio Characters Hello Kitty--Charmmy Kitty Image004.png|With Hello Kitty Sanrio Characters Hello Kitty--Charmmy Kitty Image003.png|With Hello Kitty Sanrio Characters Hello Kitty--Charmmy Kitty Image002.png|With Hello Kitty Sanrio Characters Hello Kitty--Charmmy Kitty Image001.png|With Hello Kitty Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Honeycute--Sugar Image001.jpg|With Honeycute, Sugar Holidays Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Halloween Image001.jpg|Halloween Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Kuromi--Halloween Image001.jpg|With Kuromi (Halloween) TV/Movie Stills 600.png|In Charmmy Kitty in Wonderland 601.png|In Charmmy Kitty in Wonderland Ｃｈａｒｍｍｙ Ｋｉｔｔｙ|With Sugar Merchandise Charmmy Kitty has a few products that are Momoberry, Sanrio's new line of products. Charmmy Kitty has her own design series. Sources *Copyright Information on Sanrio.com *Hello Kitty Blog: Charmmy Kitty's Birthday on Sanrio.com *Charmmy Kitty Timeline on Sanrio.com *Charmmy Kitty Character Profile on Sanrio.co.jp *Charmmy Kitty Profile and Friends on Sanrio.co.jp *Charmmy Kitty Ranking on SanrioCharacterRanking.com via Archive.org (2016) *October 2016 Calendar on Sanrio.com Category:Characters Category:Hello Kitty Universe Category:Females Category:Cats Category:2000s Category:Pets